


As Fly As I Can Be (fan vid)

by fathomlessspite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomlessspite/pseuds/fathomlessspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Turk vs. Steve for the badge of bamf.  Steve loses.  But then he meets Danny and tries again, but soon finds out they work better together - with the occasional episode of bickering of course.<br/>(A Hawaii Five 0/Ocean's trilogy crossover vid to Nicki Minaj's 'Check It Out').</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fly As I Can Be (fan vid)

**Title** : As Fly As I Can Be  
 **Music** : Nicki Minaj's Check It Out  
 **Characters/Pairings** : Turk Malloy, Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams  
 **Vid Summary:** It's Turk vs. Steve for the badge of bamf. Steve loses :( But then he meets Danny and tries again, but soon finds out they work better together - with the occasional episode of bickering of course :)  
 **A/N:** For the [stevedannoslash](http://stevedannoslash.livejournal.com/) [After Holidays Prompt Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/stevedannoslash/tag/after%20holidays%20prompt%20fest), [zortified ](http://zortified.livejournal.com/)posted the only vid prompt: 1.) If someone would like to make a fusion of Turk Malloy and Danny Williams I would love you forever. :D Not quite what you asked for, but Scott is pretty inspiring so there may be more in the future!


End file.
